angel o demonio, un nuevo comienzo
by kouga kenishirou
Summary: UA, naruto es adoptatado a los 5 y sale de la academia a los 10, ¿NaruHarem? o ¿Naru?, nuevos personajes, acción drama y romance, rating M por futuros lemons, extrema violencia y lenguaje, Naruto fuerte y listo, pero no un dios, resumen completo


hola a todos, aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic espero que les guste, por favor comenten en sus reviews

* * *

RESUMEN: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, NARUTO VIVIO SUS PRIMEROS 5 AÑOS DE SU VIDA SOLO, HASTA QUE ES ADOPTADO, ES ENTRENADO POR 5 SHINOBIS CUANDO ENTRA A LA ACADEMIA NINJA, PROVOCANDO QUE SALGA EN TAN SOLO DOS AÑOS, KURENAI, AZUMA Y OC FUERON DISCIPULOS DE KUSHINA, RIN SIGUE CON VIDA, NO CHOUJI, KIBA Y SHINO, LOS 9 NOVATOS SON 6 MUJERES Y 3 HOMBRES, HAKU MUJER, KYUBII MUJER, UNA HISTORIA LLENA DE AMOR, AMISTAD, DRAMA Y ACCION, EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS LEMON Y TRAGEDIA, ¿NARUTOXHAREM? O NARUTOX????????

DISCLAIMER NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

- **diálogos –**

*** **_pensamientos _*

Ángel o demonio-Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 1: el comienzo

En la oficina del hokage se encontraban 5 niños, por así decirse, uno de cabello plateado, con su protector frontal cubriendo su ojo izquierdo de 13 años, una pequeña de cabello color vino y dos marcas una en cada mejilla del mismo color de 13 años, una hermosa chica pelinegra con ojos rojos de 11 años, un moreno de cabello negro y ojos negros de 12 años, y un peli marrón de cabello largo hasta los hombros de 11 años y katana junto con una Karachi en su costado izquierdo, todos estaban llorando, y fúricos gritándole al tercer hokage que acababa de retomar el puesto, a lo lejos, en la parte este de la villa, había puros escombros, y eso se lograba ver por la ventana de la oficina en la que estaban, los 5 muchachos estaban en frente de la ventana, y del escritorio, del hokage, el estaba en frente de ellos fumando su pipa, y lagrimas traicioneras en sus ojos, a su lado se encontraban una hermosa rubia que aparentaba unos 20 años, cuando en realidad tenia treinta, y al lado de ella, un hombre vestido de gris, con cabello blanco largo hasta la cintura de unos treinta años, y una bandana con el kan ji de aceite en ella su mirada caída, y gotas de agua provenientes de su cara al piso caían, en el escritorio, había una pequeña canasta reconfortada con cojines y un hermoso y risueño bebe rubio, de ojos azules como zafiros que solo reía, sin importarle la tensión que había en el cuarto

- **hokage-sama ¿Por qué carajos no nos deja, alguno de nosotros es capaz de hacerse cargo del hijo de nuestro maestro, yo ya soy jounin, al igual que Ryoma, el sueldo que ganamos es lo suficientemente basto para cuidarlo, incluso los demás que son chunins podrían hacerse cargo, el no puede llevar ese carga solo – **dijo el peli plateado bastante enojado

- **es cierto hokage-sama, Kakashi senpai tiene razón, ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada, mi clan ha muerto vivo solo, en una casa grande, gano suficiente dinero como para mantener una familia, quiero hacerme cargo, ya sé que hace una semana soy jounin, pero Kakashi-senpai o yo podríamos hacerlo, cualquiera de nosotros podría, a lo mejor aquellos que viven con sus padres no, pero él y yo vivimos solos, incluso usted mismo puede hacerlo, carajo aquí esta su padrino, que lo detiene ¡ hokage-sama! – **grito el peli marrón

- **Ryoma-kun, Kakashi-kun, cálmense por favor cálmense, el consejo civil lo prohibió, y siendo un recién nacido yo no puedo hacer nada, yo solo tengo poder sobre la población shinobi, el todavía no lo es, y a Jiraiya lo tienen atado de manos también, el no puede hacerse cargo – **dijo el viejo tercer hokage con un tono tranquilo mientras cerraba los y fumaba su pipa, escondiendo su preocupación por el pequeño

En ese momento la pequeña peli negra de 11 años, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, y lo arrullo, con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos rojos, el niño la miro y le sonrió, con ternura, y con su mano el bebe acaricio su mejilla, como si la estuviera reconfortando, esto solo provoco que la niña sonriera débilmente, y dejara salir más lagrimas, el peli marrón acarició su hombro entonces la pelinegra, miro al hokage y le dijo

- **¿Por qué hokage-sama, por qué? Ya suficiente tiene con haber quedado huérfano, ¿por qué lo quieren hacer sufrir? él no tiene la culpa de nada, es el hijo deleroe mas grande en la historia de la villa, ¿qué eso no importa? – **termino en sollozos la pelinegra

-** no es tan simple Kurenai-chan, Minato no quería que nadie se enterara de quién es este pequeño, durante estos años Minato se gano el odio de muchos, dentro y fuera de la aldea, que crees que haría Iwa si se enterara, de que Minato tuvo un hijo, y aunque odie decirlo, ya fue muy difícil mantener a Danzou alejado de Naruto, si se entera de que es hijo de Minato, incluso lo secuestraria para convertirlo en un arma, solo espero que los aldeanos entiendan el propósito de Minato al colocar esta carga en su propio hijo, hasta que Naruto tenga edad suficiente para defenderse el solo, nadie se puede enterar de su linaje, ni tampoco podrá heredar, por el momento tendrá que vivir en el orfanato, hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para entrar a la academia, o que alguien lo adopte antes, pero cuando entre a la academia es cuando entran ustedes, lo van entrenar en lo más básico, Ryoma-kun, tu lo entrenaras en taijutsu, Kakashi-kun tu en ninjutsu, Kurenai-chan tu lo introducirás al genjutsu, y tu Rin-chan en todo lo que tenga que ver con lo académico y el control de chakra – **explico el hokage calmando un poco a los chicos

- **no estoy de acuerdo oyiajii –** fue lo único que dijo el moreno quién seguía fúrico

- **yo tampoco hokage-sama, lo van a tratar como si fuera un monstruo, viste a esos malditos vejetes del consejo, lo veían con odio, él no se lo merece, es un regalo que nos dejaron nuestros senseis, Minato-sensei y Kushina -sensei, este angelito no tiene la culpa de que esa maldita bestia hizo carajo se llevo la vida de nuestro sen… - **dijo la peli vino llamada Rin pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por el peli blanco de 30 años

**- Rin, ya basta, Sarutobi-sensei no puede hacer nada, y yo tampoco, aunque la palabra del hokage lo sea todo para nosotros los shinobis, para los civiles no, no podemos imponernos, ellos se rigen bajo las leyes del consejo, que fue creado por el primer hokage, justamente para que haya justicia, esos bastardos están cegados, pero ni Sarutobi-sensei ni yo, ni Tsunade podemos pasar por encima de sus leyes, yo mismo no puedo hacerme cargo de un bebe, por que quiera hacerlo, todavía tengo una misión con Konoha, y no la puedo dejar, así como así, Naruto va a crecer fuerte, fíjense bien quiénes son sus padres tengan fe en él, pero eso no significa, que no hagan lo posible por adoptarlo, si me entienden, vamos a seguir con el plan de Sarutobi-sensei, por ahora, y hagan las solicitudes, hasta que uno de ustedes logre adoptarlo, cuando tenga trece años, lo personalmente lo voy a entrenar, dependo de ustedes para que le den unas buenas bases, entendieron – **dijo Jiraiya muy autoritario, a lo que los 5 chicos asintieron

5 años pasaron desde el incidente en la oficina del hokage, 5 años de tortura, dolor, y soledad, para un pequeño rubio, que no entendía porque todos lo odiaban, cada vez que salía del orfanato, era golpeado, insultado, todos los adultos lo miraban con repudio y odio, para ellos el era un monstruo, no le daban de comer bien, no lo atendían, incluso la directora del orfanato a quien todos consideraban una mujer ejemplar y cariñosa, bueno lo era con los demás niños, pero no con él, hasta que ese día 11 de octubre, aniversario de la muerte del más grande héroe de Konoha, también cumpleaños del pequeño, la directora del orfanato, lo saco a golpes del orfanato junto con sus cosas, que eran un par de shorts, dos playeras sucias y rasgadas, un par de zapatos, y unos calzones bastantes desgastados, el niño estaban ensangrentado de los golpes recibidos, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo

De pronto mientras el caminaba en la calle comercial, un par de borrachos lo comenzaron a perseguir, con botellas rotas y cuchillos en mano, a ellos se les unieron varias personas, alrededor de 30 personas ahora perseguían a un niño rubio que corría por su vida, cuando llego a un callejón sin salida, volteo a mirar a turba iracunda, que lo perseguía, ya no podía escapar sus ojos irradiaban horror tan solo de pensar en el dolor que le iban a causar, su cuerpo recordaba el dolor de las golpizas en el parque, en la calle, donde fuera que hubiera un borracho, una vieja, no tenía amigos, en el orfanato todos se alejaban de él debido a la directora, los padres de los niños del parque no los dejaban acercarse a él, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Cuando estaban a punto de golpear lo, el borracho salió volando golpeando la pared, cuando no sintió los golpes abrió los ojos, y vio a una chica de unos 12 años de edad parada en frente de él protegiéndolo, justo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

- **quítate mocosa, solamente vamos a hacerle un favor al mundo, matando a ese maldito demonio – **dijo una mujer de alrededor de unos 50 años de edad

- **de que carajos hablas maldita vieja, el solo es un niño indefenso déjenlo en paz – **contesto la chica con rabia en la voz

- **¿qué apoco no lo sabes, mocosa? El cuarto murió por culpa de ese monstruo, murió al sellar al maldito zorro en ese niño, no merece vivir no es mas que un maldito asesino, mato a nuestros amigos, familiares, nuestra villa – **dijo el borracho no noqueado

**- ¿Qué? No digas estupideces, el cuarto mato al kyubii – **dijo un tanto incrédula la peli morada

**- no mocosa, el cuarto no lo pudo matar, así que en vez de eso lo sello en un huérfano, pero nosotros vamos a acabar con lo que el cuarto empezó, vamos a matar a ese demonio – **dijo la misma vieja cincuentona

- **pero si serán idiotas, ustedes no saben nada de ninjutsu, este niño no es ningún demonio, es un héroe al mantener cautivo al kyubii bola de idiotas – **contesto iracunda la chica

- **pero bueno, una es ley que nadie puede hablar del incidente del kyubii, dos chica lleva a Naruto a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, y bueno a ustedes idiotas, solo les queda rezar por romper la ley impuesta por el tercero y mocosa no le digas nada cuando despierte, entendido – **dijo un anbu con máscara de zorro, de cabello color marrón, largo atado en una cola baja de caballo que apareció repentinamente en el lugar.

La chica tomo en brazos al pequeño y asintió, y se fue de ahí, cuando estaba a tres calles de ese callejón escucho un alarido de dolor que supuso era de esa turba de civiles, 20 minutos después llegaron a un edificio viejo en el este de la aldea, ahí entro a un departamento que estaba en el segundo piso, coloco al niño en el sillón y lo dejo unos momentos para regresar con una manta en las manos, pero quedo atónita ante la vista que tenia, las heridas del niño estaban sanando a una velocidad increíble, y penso

* _vaya al parecer este niño si tienen sellado al kyubii en el _*

Y asi por un impulso casi inexplicable, la chica se sentó en el sillón y recostó la cabeza del niño en su regazo, y lo cubrió con la manta para así comenzar a acariciar su cabello que aunque estaba un poco sucio era sedoso, y así se perdió en la cara angelical del pequeño y comenzó a decir en voz baja

- **pobre pequeño, de seguro has sufrido mucho, pero sabes tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, a mi también la gente de la villa no me acepta, pero que bola de idiotas como es posible que crean que un pequeño ángel como tu sea un demonio, se ve que no dañarías ni a una mosca – **

La chica sonrió ligeramente, nunca nadie le había sacado ese lado cariñoso, pero este pequeño tenía algo que la hacía enternecer hasta el punto de olvidar su rudeza, pero de pronto unos quejidos la sacaron de su mundo, y vio como el pequeño balbuceaba y se retorcía en sueños

**- no por favor ya no me peguen, yo no hice nada, por favor no sigan me lastiman – **decía el rubio mientras se revolvía en el sillón

Esto provoco que una pequeña lagrima saliera de un ojo de la chica, así que sin pensarlo, se acostó a lado del pequeño y lo aprisiono contra su pecho calmándolo, y así se quedo dormida abrazando al pequeño

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño despertó, sintiendo como era abrazado por alguien, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio como su cuerpo era aprisionado por los brazos de chica que lo salvo el día anterior, en ese momento la miro como dormía tranquila se veía muy bella así, así que decidió despertarla ya que estaba un poco confundido

- **neechan, despierta, neechan – **dijo un tanto nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la chica

La chica comenzó a despertar ligeramente y al abrir los ojos, vio esas orbes como zafiros llenas de intriga nerviosismo y esperanza, al ver esto solo pudo sonreír y decir

- **buenos días, dormiste bien pequeño –** dijo la chica con un tono dulce

El pequeño de tan solo 5 años recién cumplidos solo asintió un tanto cohibido y sonrojado, el tono de la voz de la chica, lo hizo muy feliz, eso quería decir que ella no lo odiaba, en ese momento la chica vio esa reacción y se sonrojo, el pequeño era un completa monada, en ese momento ambos se levantaron y fue cuando el le pregunto

**- oye neechan, porque me salvaste, no tenias que hacerlo, y sobre todo porque estoy aquí, y quien eres – **

- **bueno yo me llamo Mitarashi Anko, y te salve por que no es justo como te trataban esos aldeanos –**

Le contesto Anko haciendo que Naruto sonriera de una manera muy angelical, y ahora ella pregunto

- **y bueno tu ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?, y ¿por qué estabas solo en la calle? – **

En ese momento Naruto le dijo su nombre, y le conto toda su vida, como todos en la aldea lo herían, hasta como la directora del orfanato lo había echado de ahí, esto provoco que la chica derramara algunas lagrimas, que el pequeño quito con sus dedos, en forma de consuelo, esto hizo que Anko se sonrojara, en ese momento le preparo de desayunar, cosa que Naruto devoro, rápidamente, esto hizo que la chica sonriera porque sabía que le había gustado la comida, en ese momento Anko le dijo que por ningún motivo saliera de ahí, que ella volvería en unas cuantas horas, y Naruto asintió, en ese momento Anko salió rápidamente del departamento, cerrando con seguro y colocando algunos sellos para proteger al niño, salió corriendo directo con el hokage, que al parecer ya la esperaba.

Anko al llegar a la oficina del viejo, entro haciendo mucho escándalo, al entrar ahí el hokage la miraba fijamente, fue entonces cuando

- **hokage-sama, quiero hacerme cargo de Uzumaki Naruto, creo que usted ya sabe quién es, pero lo que estoy seguro que no sabe es que ayer lo echaron del orfanato, y quiero ser su tutora legal – **

El hokage la miro con una sonrisa, y asintió

- **Anko, pero antes debes de saber que Naruto no es un chico normal, la historia de la muerte del kyubii es totalmente falsa, el cuarto no lo mato, si no que lo sello en Naruto, pero él no es lo que todos piensan que es, el contiene diariamente al kyubii, el no es un demonio, el es la cárcel del demonio, en pocas palabras un héroe que nos protege a diario – **le dijo el viejo muy serio

- **si eso ya lo sé no tiene porque, explicarlo, aun así quiero ser su tutora y espero que no se oponga si no, no lo voy a dejar descansar y le voy a hacer bromas a toda hora – **dijo la peli morada muy seria

Al escuchar esto el hokage sintió un ligero escalofrío en la columna, y asintió, después le entrego una forma que decía documentos de adopción, Anko sin pensarlo dos veces lleno la forma y se la regreso al hokage, en ese momento 4 shinobis entraron bruscamente en la oficina del hokage, estaban bastante agitados, estos asustaron a Anko quien dio un rápido salto hacia atrás, pero ninguno de los 4se inmuto y se colocaron en frente del escritorio del hokage

- **hokage-sama ya nos enteramos – **dijo una hermosa joven pelinegra de unos 16 años de edad muy agitada

- **si hokage-sama, ya sabemos que corrieron a Naruto del orfanato, y queremos la custodia, no importa a quien se la de pero que sea a alguno de nosotros – **dijo una joven de 18 años de cabello color vino, que también estaba agitada

- **antes de que sigan gritando Asuma, desgraciadamente, la custodia de Naruto ya la tiene alguien mas, se la di a Anko, esta chica – **dijo el hokage mirando al moreno de cabello negro, y después a Anko

Los 4 se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta del hokage, todos voltearon a ver a la chica que los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos iban a recriminar algo, cuando una voz los interrumpió

- **bueno entonces, creo que la chica debería de saber todo sobre Naruto ¿no? –** dijo un chico de unos 16 años de cabello marrón, que estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados

El hokage solo asintió y le hizo una seña a Anko que se sentara, Anko, solo se sentó un tanto nerviosa, debido a que 3 de los chicos jóvenes ahí la miraban atentamente, el moreno, la peli negra y la peli vino, el chico de cabello plateado, estaba leyendo un libro y el de cabello marrón, que por cierto se le hacía bastante conocido, solo seguía recargado en la pared, pero de ves en cuando le miraba de reojo, en ese momento fue cuando el hokage le contó todo sobre Naruto quienes fueron sus padres, la relación de esos 5 jounins con él, y la razón de que el cuarto sellara al kyubii en el pequeño recién nacido, Anko estaba shockeada, sin palabras, pero de pronto la peli negra de ojos escarlata la saco de su espasmo con un ligero grito, que por cierto a ella Anko ya la conocía, la apreciaba bastante

- **pero aun así hokage-sama, no lo acepto, Anko aun está muy pequeña, como para hacerse cargo de Naruto – **dijo Kurenai, un poco exaltada

- **si estoy de acuerdo con Kurenai-san, Anko aun ni siquiera es chunin, con sueldo de genin, no le alcanza para mantenerlo –** ahora fu Rin la que hablo, haciendo que Asuma y Kakashi la apoyaran asintiendo, Kakashi sin dejar de leer

**- Rin, Kurenai ustedes querían hacerse cargo de él cuando apenas tenían 13 y 11 años, Anko tiene 12 años, y es aunque inquieta bastante responsable – **dijo el hokage muy sonriente, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran ante esa verdad

- **aun así hokage-sama, no lo acepto, Anko aun es una niña, aparte de que el vecindario e donde vive, es demasiado peligroso, para un niño de 5 años, aparte ya nos enteramos del incidente de ayer, y Anko aunque sea una genin, no va a poder cuidar de él todo el tiempo debido a las misiones, así que ¿qué le parece si le propongo algo? – **dijo Kurenai, haciendo que el hokage lo pensara un poco y después de darle una fuerte fumada a su pipa asintió –** bueno pues ¿Qué le parece, si Anko y Naruto se mudan conmigo? Anko se queda con la custodia, pero yo me encargo de los dos – **terminó Kurenai

- **ahh no, Kurenai no te vas a aprovechar solo tú de la situación, tu tampoco eres mayor de edad, así que yo siento que mejor los tres se muden conmigo, y no acepto un no como respuesta – **dijo Rin cruzada de brazos

El hokage sonrió ligeramente, él sabía de todos los intentos de las dos para adoptar a Naruto durante estos últimos 5 años, y sabia las ganas que ambas tenían de cuidarlo, aunque no podía quitarle la custodia a Anko, si podía ceder ante esa petición, ambas se lo merecían, así que asintió ligeramente, y miro a Anko, la chica de 12 iba a repelar, pero fue interrumpida por el hokage

- **Anko-chan, antes de que digas nada creo que es una buena idea, tu también necesitas ser cuidada, tu tampoco la has tenido fácil, aparte están en su derecho de pedirlo, ellas son las que han intentado más veces adoptarlo, aunque el consejo, siempre trababa el proceso, pero como ahora la directora del orfanato lo corrió ya no puede decir nada, y me puso tan feliz, que tu quisieras hacerte cargo de él, que olvide por completo que ellos querían también adoptarlo, pero, Ryoma y Kakashi, no pueden debido a su enrolamiento en anbu, y Asuma, vive conmigo, así que por obvias razones no puede adoptarlo, pero ellas dos si pueden hacerlo, y nos les puedo quitar ese derecho, así que ya está todo dicho, y es mi última palabra, ah y ahora que ustedes tres se van a hacer cargo de Naruto, tienen que saber que en el momento en el que Naruto salga de la academia, por petición de Ryoma, se lo va a llevar a entrenar durante 1,3 o 3 años, dependiendo, de cuando salga de la academia, y no va a haber apelaciones, eso ya está decidido, entendido, ya cuando regrese seguirán siendo sus guardianas – **dijo el hokage con una sonrisa, que hizo temblar a las 3 kunoichis, provocando una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Ryoma

Las 3 kunoichis resignadas bajaron la mirada, mientras Kakashi y Asuma salía del despacho, bastante satisfechos, seguidos por Rin que fue directo a su casa a preparar todo para la llegada, Kurenai fue a prepara sus cosas para mudarse de su departamento a casa de su amiga, que quedaba muy cerca de donde ella vivía, y cuando Anko iba a salir, miro a Ryoma y le dijo

- **tu eres Ryoma-san, verdad, gracias por lo de ayer, supongo que les diste su merecido, por lo que le hicieron a Naru-chan – **dijo Anko muy sonriente y Ryoma la miro de reojo

- **no hay de que, más bien gracias a ti, el hubiera resultado seriamente lastimado, si no hubieras estado ahí, bueno eso de su merecido, pues es algo trivial, la ley de silencio del hokage, es absoluta y nadie puede romperla, el único castigo s la ejecución, por eso ejecute a los que hablaron, a los demás solo los maltrate un poco – **dijo con una sonrisa

Anko al escuchar las palabras de Ryoma sonrió, y salió corriendo de nuevo a su departamento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque se haya querido quejar, ella sabía que estaba feliz porque ya no iba a estar sola, iba a tener en cierta forma una familia una familia, y todo gracias al pequeño ángel que estaba en su departamento, 15 minutos pasaron y llego a su departamento, que para su sorpresa, estaba completamente ordenado y limpio, y de pronto vio a Naruto saliendo de su recamara, con una cubeta llena de agua y un trapo, en ese momento, Naruto la miro y sonrió, parecía un zorrito con esa expresión en el rostro, debido a las marcas en su mejillas que parecían bigotes, estas lo hacían ver aún mas adorable, y se sonrojo un poco, y así Anko se acerco al pequeño, e hincándose, le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo

- **Naru-chan no te hubieras molestado, no tenias porque limpiar la casa –** dijo Anko con una sonrisa tierna

- **si lo sé, pero yo quería hacer un poco feliz a Anko-neechan, ayudándola con lo que pueda – **dijo el pequeño correspondiendo a la sonrisa

Provocando que Anko le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rubio, y se cohibió un poco, en ese momento lo llevo de la mano a su sala, y ahí le explico que ella ya lo había adoptado, provocando que el pequeño la abrazara muy fuerte, después le explico que se mudarían, y que vivirían con las otras dos chicas, esto solo hizo sonreír aun mas, asi que Anko empaco su ropa y sus cosas, que llevaba en una maleta con ruedas en su mano izquierda, y con su otra mano tomo la mano de Naruto y salieron del departamento, cerrándolo con seguro, 20 minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a una casa bastante grande, cerca del hospital, ahí Anko toco el timbre, ambos chicos oyeron como venía hacia ellos una tempestad, pronto dos mujeres abrieron la puerta un tanto agitadas, pero cuando vieron al pequeño con una sonrisa cálida, ambas se sonrojaron, en verdad parecía un ángel, ambas lo invitaron a pasar, junto con Anko, Rin les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, pero Kurenai se quedo atrás, y lo miro alejarse, ella tenía una sonrisa cálida y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía creer que ya tenía con ella, y ella misma se prometió en ese momento que haría orgullosa a su sensei, y lo amaría como su propia sensei, lo amaba.

Rin les enseño toda la casa, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un cuarto de descanso que tenía una televisión grande, entre las dos plantas, y después, los llevo a la segunda planta en donde estaban las recamaras, había 4 recamaras, primero le dio su recamara a Anko, que al ver que era dos veces más grande que la de su departamento se metió instantáneamente y comenzó a admirarla, ante la escena Naruto y Rin sonrieron, después, Rin tomo de la mano a Naruto y lo llevo a la que era su recamara, Rin abrió la puerta, y Naruto entró, y lo que vio lo impresionó, lo dejo sin palabras, entro al cuarto y se quedo en medio, admirando todo, una cama, una cómoda, una mesa con silla, un closet, baño, y un pequeño balcón, 4 regalos encima de la cama, con la boca abierta volteo a ver a Rin

- **esto….es….mío – **pregunto Naruto sonrojado, impresionado y se notaba excitado

- **si peque, todo esto es tuyo, y al rato vamos a comprarte ropa – **dijo Rin muy conmovida

En ese momento la joven salió del cuarto y se recargo en la pared, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, miro al techo y sonrió

* _por fin, Minato sensei, le juro que lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi propio hijo _*

En ese momento Naruto asomo su cabeza, y vio a la chica, y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola de las piernas esto la saco un poco de onda

- **gracias Rin-neechan, nunca nadie me había dado nada, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí – **dijo en sollozos de felicidad el pequeño

- **no te preocupes Naru-kun, te juro que todo va a cambiar desde ahora, ya no vas a sufrir te lo juro – **dijo Rin mientras se agachaba, lo abrazaba, y le besaba la frente

Esto hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara y se cohibiera, y así pasó el día, todos comieron platicaron, incluso llevaron a Naruto al parque, ya en el anochecer, llegaron dos anbus, a casa de Rin y les dieron misiones a Rin y a Anko, estas dos se despidieron y en tan solo media hora se fueron, en ese momento Kurenai y Naruto se quedaron solos, así que fueron a la sala de descanso y vieron televisión durante alrededor de 3 horas, en ese momento Naruto se quedo dormido, Kurenai al darse cuenta de esto lo levanto con cuidado y lo llevo cargando a su recamara, lo acostó en la cama, y lo arropo dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió del cuarto y lo dejo dormir tranquilo, así pasaron 4 horas y eran las 2 de la mañana, cuando Naruto se levanto extremadamente exaltado, sudando había tenido una pesadilla, en ese momento temeroso salió de su recamara, pero todo estaba muy oscuro, y eso le daba miedo, cuando choco con alguien y caya sentado al suelo, por reacción llevo sus manos a cubrir su cara en protección y grito con terror

- **no, por favor no me lastimes, yo no hice nada malo por fa…. – **el pequeño rubio fue interrumpido

- **no te preocupes, Naru-kun no te va a pasar nada, ¿no podías dormir?, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, en mi recamara –** dijo Kurenai con una voz cálida y tierna, mientras abrazaba al pequeño contra su pecho, ante esto Naruto se calmo y asintió, en ese momento la oji escarlata lo cargo y lo llevo en brazos a su cuarto, se acostó y él con ella, en ese momento el pequeño se acurruco en su pecho y le dijo

- **muchas gracias Kurenai-neechan – **entonces la peli negra lo abrazo contra su pecho, acaricio su cabello y le beso la frente, así quedándose ambos dormidos

2 años pasaron, Naruto era muy feliz, tenía una familia que lo amaba, amigos que lo protegían, bueno aunque estos le llevaran entre 11 y 13 años, pero aún le faltaba algo, la aceptación de todos en la villa, y sobre todo amigos de su edad, Rin lo llevo al parque junto con Kurenai, ellas estaban sentadas platicando y él estaba corriendo disfrutando de la naturaleza, cuando escucho unos sollozos, y fue a ver qué pasaba, ahí hincada recargando su cabeza en un árbol estaba una pequeña de su edad llorando, se acerco a ella y suavemente tomo su hombro y pregunto con tono un tanto preocupado

- **hola, ¿Por qué lloras? – **la chica lo miro y le respondió

- **es que unas niñas me estaban molestando, porque tengo una frente muy grande y eso me hace fea – **dijo entre sollozos la niña

- **no es cierto tu no eres fea, mira tus ojos son preciosos, y aunque tu frente sea grande, creo que eres a la única niña a la que le queda bien tener una frente grande, de hecho hasta me dan ganas de besarla –** le respondió el chico con una sonrisa tierna y angelical, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y se cohibiera

- **gracias, y ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura – **le contesto la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándolo a los ojos

- **la verdad no creo que quieras saber mi nombre, porque si te lo digo, y le dices a tus papas, ya no te van a dejar estar conmigo – **dijo Naruto bastante triste

- **¿Por qué lo dices?, no te preocupes mi mamá no es así, pero si quieres no le digo como te llamas – **le contesto Sakura un poco preocupada

- **es que todos los adultos me odian, y no sé porque y como tu eres la primera amiga que hago de mi edad, no me gustaría que me dejaras de hablar, pero bueno yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto –** contestó el chico un tanto aliviado, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito no muy lejos de ellos

- **oye Sakura, Ami ya no te va a molestar, ya le di su merecido, ya no te preocupes – **ambos chicos voltearon, y vieron que la voz era de una chica de cabello rubio de tono plateado, a diferencia de Naruto que era un rubio dorado

**- oye tu qué diablos le haces a Sakura – **dijo la rubia cuando llego con ellos

- **no Ino-chan, él es Uzumaki Naruto y es mi nuevo amigo, y bueno Naruto te presento a Ino-chan, ella es mi mejor amiga – **dijo Sakura colocándose entre Ino y Naruto, para defenderlo

Ino saco la lengua, en forma de disculpa y dijo – **ay perdona Naruto-kun, es que pensé que estabas molestando a Sakura – **

**- no te preocupes Ino-chan, pero me da mucho gusto conocerte, quieres jugar a algo – **dijo el rubio con una sonrisa angelical

Esto hizo que Ino se sonrojara, el niño era demasiado lindo y educado, aparte de guapo, y lo que la hizo sonrojar es que la llama con el sufijo chan, ese sufijo solo se usaba para las personas que son realmente cercanas, y a ella no levaba ni 10 minutos de conocerla y ya la consideraba tan cercana, y de algún modo eso la hacía sentirse feliz, así que un poco cohibida asintió, esto no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, que se sintió un tanto celosa de Ino, pero todo eso se borro en el momento en el que el rubio la tomo de la mano, y también tomo la de Ino, provocando un sonrojo bastante fuerte en ambas

- **vamos entonces Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ¿qué quieren jugar? – **dijo el chico mirándolas con una sonrisa en la cara

Y así pasaron dos horas en las que os chicos jugaron muy divertidos, y así iban caminando tomados de las manos, hasta que a lo lejos divisaron una figura, era una chica muy guapa de unos 14 años de edad, de cabello morado y ojos color violeta, la chica tenían un cuerpo espectacular para 14 años de edad, y usaba u atuendo muy provocativo, una playera negra sin mangas entallada, y un ligero escote, y unos hot pants de color morado oscuro, cuando ella ya estaba a unos 3 metros de los niños, se enojo un poco al ver que iban agarrados de las manos, así que con una sonrisa un tanto fingida se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Naruto, mientras se hincaba y lo abrazaba haciendo que las chicas lo soltaran

**- Naru-kun, es hora de irnos, recuerda que nos invitaron a cenar junto con hokage-sama en la casa de los Hyuuga y no podemos llegar tarde – **al decir esto la chica se levanto y lo tomo de la mano

- **está bien Anko-neechan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, mañana voy a cenar en casa de hokage-sama, pero que les parece si nos vemos aquí a las 2 para jugar otra vez – **dijo mientras se alejaba con Anko, a lo que las chicas se despidieron con la mano y asintieron

En la mansión Hyuuga, en el patio de la entrada se encontraban, Naruto y sus hermanas junto al hokage, enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro y unos ojos color perla, su expresión era muy dura atrás tenía alrededor de 10 shinobis con los mismos ojos que él, agarrada de su pierna había una niña preciosa de cabello azul corto y ojos iguales a los del hombre, la chica parecía un poco tímida, Naruto se fijo que la chica lo veía fijamente, ante esto el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa tierna de tipo angelical, provocando que la niña se escondiera sonrojada tras la pierna de su padre, con una seña los invito a pasar

Ya en el comedor estaban el hombre llamado Hiashi, el hokage, las 3 hermanas de Naruto, la chica tímida y una bebe de unos dos años de edad, quien tenía a lado de ella una chica de unos 17 años de edad que le daba de comer, los adultos platicaban, de temas que Naruto no entendía nada, al parecer la chica tímida tampoco, cuando acabaron de cenar los dejaron salir a jugar al jardín, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que Hiashi le hablaba de forma muy dura a su hija, y esta en vez de jugar estaba mirando las flores de su jardín bastante triste, así que Naruto se decidió a ir a consolarla un poco

- **hola, ¿por qué estas triste? Es un lindo día no quieres jugar – **Le pregunto Naruto tocando delicadamente el hombro de la niña

- **hola, no, no es que no quiera jugar es que la verdad no tengo ganas, y por cierto en la cena no escuche tu nombre, soy Hyuuga Hinata – **pregunto la niña en un tono tímido y tartamudeando un poco

- **bueno yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, pero no cambies el tema, a una carita tan linda como la tuya** **no le queda bien estar triste – **esas palabras provocaron que la niña se sonrojara demasiado,

- **bueno lo que pasa es que, otousama, es demasiado estricto conmigo, porque por más que lo intente no mejoro en las técnicas de la familia, y como sucesora del clan tengo que ser la más fuerte, pero no lo soy y nunca lo seré, incluso ayer escuche a unos miembros del consejo del clan diciendo que yo era una vergüenza, que como era posible que con mi linaje fuera tan débil, que mi hermanita Hanabi tenía 3 veces más talento que yo – **mientras decía esto lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Naruto al ver esto delicadamente limpio sus mejillas

- **sabes Hinata-chan hokage-ojichan me dijo una vez, que todo el mundo es capaz de cambiar sus estrellas, lo único que tienen que hacer es desearlo con todo el corazón y trabajar duro hasta conseguirlo, yo creo que tú no eres la excepción, sabes a mi toda la villa me odia, pero mi deseo más grande es convertirme en hokage para hacer que todos cambien su opinión sobre mí y me acepten, y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo, el próximo año entro a la academia y ahí empieza mi camino para convertirme en hokage – **dijo esto con esa sonrisa angelical y tierna, pero esta vez en ella se notaba otra cosa esperanza, esperanza que contagió a la pequeña, dejo de llorar y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después decirle

- **gracias Naruto-kun, voy a hacerme la mujer más fuerte, vas a ver es una promesa – **dijo bastante sonrojada pero, esta vez muy segura de si misma

Naruto se sonrojo un poco por el beso, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, debido a que sus oneechans siempre lo estaban besando y apapachando, y como reacción le regalo una sonrisa a la Hyuuga que se sonrojó ante esta acción la sonrisa de Naruto era sincera y cálida, pero desde una ventana un par de ojos los veían con ternura

- **así que ese es el hijo de Minato, hokage-sama, ciertamente heredo ese poder de brindarle esperanza a todo el que lo conoce, pero esa sonrisa de ángel es igual a la de Kugina, jamás había visto a Hinata tan decidida, ciertamente ese chico es una gran influencia para ella, y perdone mi atrevimiento pero a lo mejor habría posibilidad de arreglar un matrimonio entre ellos, siendo hijo de mis mejores amigos me gustaría integrarlo a mi familia – **dijo Hiashi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ambos chicos que ahora jugaban divertidos

- **no lo creo Hiashi-kun, esa decisión es de él, sin contar que el consejo, le va a habilitar el derecho de resurrección de clan, aparte de eso Hinata-chan es la heredera de lo Hyuuga y al ser la esposa, ella adoptaría el apellido de la casa Namikaze, y no creo que al consejo de tu clan le guste la idea – **dijo el hokage mientras fumaba su pipa

- **eso se puede arreglar hokage-sama, yo lo único que quiero es que mis hijas sean felices, y si lo que estoy prediciendo es correcto, Hinata se va a enamorar de Naruto, pero bueno ya veremos cómo siguen las cosas su rumbo, creo que va a ser bastante interesante como resulta todo esto, ese chico va a tener varios problemas amorosos debido a su forma de ser – **respondió Hiashi riendo ligeramente

En el jardín una pequeña de dos años jalo el yukata blanco de su hermana mayor deteniéndola de seguir jugando con su nuevo amigo, la pequeña era muy parecida a Hinata, solo que su cabello era café, y llevaba un chupón haciéndola ver extremadamente linda, la bebe miraba a Naruto con temor y recelo, su oneesama solo debía tener ojos para ella y este chico se la estaba arrebatando Hinata ante la acción de su hermanita no sabía qué hacer de pronto miro a Naruto un tanto nerviosa y le dijo

- **perdona a mi hermanita Hanabi, Naruto-kun es que es un poco rejega con los extraños, pero vas a ver que cuando se acostumbra a alguien es bien linda – **estas provocaron que Naruto se hincara, acercándose a Hanabi y le sonriera provocando que la pequeña se impresionara ante la sonrisa

- **hola Hanabi-chan, ¿no te gustaría jugar con nosotros? – **volvió a sonreírle y la pequeña se sonrojo, y estiro los brazos, en forma de que quería que Naruto la cargara, esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio, y la cargo, la pequeña comenzó a reír ligeramente, cuando Naruto comenzó a jugar con ella mientras la tenía en brazos, Hinata estaba completamente sorprendida ante la reacción de su hermanita

- **wow, Naruto-kun eres increíble, es la primera vez que Hanabi se encariña con alguien desde la primera vez que lo ve – **dijo la oji perla aun impresionada, ante esto Naruto le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la oji perla

En casa de la familia Haruno estaban sentadas Sakura y su madre, habían terminado de cenar, la mujer era una réplica exacta de Sakura solo que mucho mas adulta, pero Sakura estaba muy feliz, y esto no paso desapercibido por Tsubaki así que decidió preguntarle

- **Sakura-chan hoy estas más feliz que de costumbre, ¿Qué paso algo bueno hoy en el parque? – **dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- **si okasan, hoy hice un nuevo amigo en el parque, es muy lindo, el me con solo cuando estaba llorando porque una niña me estuvo molestando, aparte me hace reír mucho, es muy divertido – **dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto sonrojada, su madre un tanto impresionada, la única vez que la había visto sonreír así fue cuando se había hecho amiga de Ino

- **y bueno ese pequeño príncipe que logro poner esa sonrisa en tu cara tiene nombre – **pregunto la mujer sonriendo

- **si bueno no, es que le prometí que no te iba a decir cómo se llama, porque me dijo que lo más seguro es que me dijeras que me alejara de él, dice que todos los adultos le dicen lo mismo a sus hijos cuando saben quién es él –** dijo Sakura bastante nerviosa, entonces Tsubaki quien ya se hacia una idea de quién era el chico le dijo

- **no pasa nada Sakura-chan, no te voy a decir que no te le acerques, si te trato tan bien tiene que ser un buen chico – **le dijo con un tono de comprensión en su voz

- **está bien okasan, se llama Uzumaki Naruto – **le contesto la pequeña un tanto sonrojada, esto también lo noto Tsubaki y con una sonrisa le dijo

- **a ok, entonces, creo que me lo deberías de presentar no crees Sakura, que te parece si lo invitas a cenar en tu cumpleaños, al fin solo faltan 7 meses para septiembre – **al escuchar a su madre sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrojada solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa de entera felicidad, esta reacción hizo pensar a Tsubaki

* _vaya ese chico le pego duro en verdad a Sakura, supongo que se parece a su padre, no por nada todos lo queríamos, est6o va a ser interesante, aparte al parece chico parece hacer feliz a Sakura así que lo mejor será conocerlo, en una de esas y es el hombre ideal para Sakura _* pensó y sonrió

En la casa del líder del clan Yamanaka tres personas estaban sentadas en el comedor, el primero era Yamanaka Inoichi que estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul aqua, Yamanaka Bara era su nombre, y en frente de ella su hija, Yamanaka Ino, todos habían terminado de cenar cuando una alegre voz les quito la paz

- **papi, mami, ¿qué creen? hoy conocí a un niño guapísimo, perece un ángel, es rubio como el sol, y sus ojos parecen dos zafiros, aparte su piel está un poco bronceada, y es bien lindo, aparte es muy gracioso – **dijo Ino muy emocionada y sonrojada, esto provoco que su padre la viera con ojos de sospecha, y su madre con una sonrisa, Bara al darse cuenta que su marido iba a explotar con preguntas decidió interrumpirlo y hacer las preguntas ella

- **y bueno este ángel tiene nombre Ino-chan – **pregunto con tono tierno la castaña

- **si se llama Uzumaki Naruto, y ya es mi amigo y de Sakura, aparte tiene una sonrisa tierna que lo hace ver aun mas lindo – **al decir esto sin darse cuenta Ino se sonrojo en demasía

Al escuchar el nombre ambos adultos quedaron impresionados, pero Bara salió del shock rápidamente y pensó

* _vaya se ve que es un chico interesante, me gustaría conocerlo, y más si es capaz de poner así a Ino, la última vez que la vi así de emocionada fue cuando conoció a Sakura _*

Inoichi fue el segundo en salir del transe y pensó

* _así que ya conoció al hijo de Minato y Kushina, yo pensaba presentarlos cuando fueran más grandes incluso le iba a proponer que se casaran, creo que eso será más fácil si se conocen desde ahora, y crecen juntos _*

**- bueno quiero conocerlo Ino-chan, que te parece si en tu cumpleaños en julio lo traes a cenar – **dijo la castaña muy sonriente

- **hai – **grito Ino, sonrojada, y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto, dejando solos a sus padres, en ese momento Inoichi iba a decir algo, pero Bara se le adelanto, y con tono serio y ojos cerrados le dijo

- **Inoichi ni se te ocurra intentar juntarlos, esa decisión es de Ino y nada mas de Ino, así que no quiero que la molestes con eso ¡eh! – **ante tales palabras un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Inoichi así que solo pudo asentir resignado

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontró con dos de sus tres nuevas amigas, a la hora acordada, pero ellas se tuvieron que ir dos horas después del encuentro, así que Naruto tenia 2 horas mas antes de que su oneechan Rin pasara por él para ir a casa del hokage y así recorriendo el parque miro a una chica de cabello largo color café oscuro, casi negro, y ojos de color negro azabache, la niña de 6 años era una belleza pero se notaba que estaba preocupada, esta iba corriendo como si buscara a alguien, en ese momento Naruto un tanto preocupado se acerco a ella, y justo antes de alcanzarla la chica tropezó y se lastimó la rodilla, y se ensucio su vestido color azul marino, y justo cuando iba a empezar a llorar vio como un niño le tendió una mano, la chica la tomo y se levanto con ayuda del niño

Que para ella era un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra, la niña al verlo a los ojos, se sonrojo completamente, debido a la profunda mirada en estos orbes que parecían zafiros y simulaban el mar de pronto la chica recordó que se había lastimado y se hincó para sobarse la rodilla que estaba sangrando ligeramente, al ver esto Naruto se hincó para estar a la misma altura de la chica, debido al dolor la chica comenzó a llorar ligeramente, en ese momento Naruto saco una pañoleta y se la colocó en la rodilla a la niña, acto seguido le dio un beso en la rodilla haciendo que la niña dejara de llorar y se ruborizara muchísimo

- **sabes, cuando me caigo o me golpeo, mis oneechans me dan un beso en la herida, dicen que es para que el dolor se vaya, y conmigo siempre funciona, espero que contigo también, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y tu ¿cómo te llamas? –** dijo Naruto mirando a la chica a los ojos, y regalándole una sonrisa angelical, haciendo que la chica corroborara sus pensamientos ese chico era un ángel

- **yo me llamo Uchiha Mikami, mucho gusto Naruto-kun – **dijo aún ruborizada

- **y bueno Mikami-hime ¿por qué estas preocupada? Te puedo ayudar si quieres – **dijo el rubio aún sonriendo

**- es que mi hermano mayor nos trajo, a mi mellizo y a mí al parque pero me perdí y no los encuentro - **dijo Mikami preocupada mirando a todos lados buscando a sus hermanos

- **bueno que te parece si te acompaño, mientras los buscamos, para que estés más tranquila Mikami-hime – **dijo esto tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar

Durante una hora los chicos caminaron buscando a los hermanos de Mikami, y esta estaba completamente ruborizada ya que iba tomada de la mano de quien para ella era un ángel, aparte de que no paraba de llamarla hime ciertamente ella era la princesa del clan Uchiha pero él no lo sabía, y aunque no entendía porque la llamaba así le gustaba, y mucho, pero en ese momento se decidió y le pregunto

- **oye Naruto-kun, ¿por qué me dices Mikami-hime?, no es que no me guste, de hecho me gusta pero no es normal – **dijo Mikami un tanto nerviosa, este comentario hizo que Naruto se detuviera, la mirara a los ojos, en ese momento la pequeña se perdió en el mar de sus ojos, y con una sonrisa cálida, tierna y angelical le respondió

- **bueno es que eres tan bonita como una princesa, y con ese vestido de verdad pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas – **ante esas palabras la chica quedo completamente hipnotizada y sonrojada

Hasta que unos gritos la sacaron del trance, a unos 15 metros de ellos estaban parados 2 chicos uno de 12 y otro de 6 años, ambos con el cabello negro azabache al igual los ojos, una piel nívea igual a la de Mikami, en ese momento la chica se armo de valor y le beso la mejilla, se alejo de el dándole las gracias por todo y le dijo que se verían en el parque a la misma hora mañana, un tanto autoritaria, pero eso no le importo a Naruto que se despidió con una mano al sol, lo que no sabía es que entre los arboles 3 pares de ojos lo miraban con enojo, Rin, Kurenai y Anko, los habían estado siguiendo durante media hora, las tres estaban realmente celosas

- **vaya, Naruto es un completo Casanova natural y no se da cuenta – **dijo Rin con celosa voz

- **si Rin ya lo sé, vamos a tener que tenerlo bien checado, apenas tenemos 2 años con él, y no pienso compartirlo más que con ustedes dos – **dijo Kurenai con el mismo tono de voz

Anko solo se limito a mirar con celos como la pequeña Uchiha se marcaba con sus hermanos, Anko era la que mas celaba a Naruto, casi como si fuera su novio, en ese momento las tres fueron hacia donde estaba Naruto, y entre Anko y Kurenai lo tomaron de las manos, en ese momento Naruto las miro, y con una sonrisa que las derritió todo el enojo de antes se les fue rápidamente, y asi partieron hasta la mansión del la familia Sarutobi en donde las esperaban para cenar

En la residencia Uchiha en casa de Mikami en el comedor estaban sentadas 5 personas, Fugaku su padre, Mikoto su madre, Itachi su hermano mayor, y Sasuke su mellizo, todos estaban muy tranquilos cenando cuando todos notaron un aura negra alrededor de Sasuke, en ese momento Mikami le pregunto que le pasaba pero Sasuke no contesto, eso dio paso a que su madre le preguntara, pero tampoco contestó entonces Itachi dijo

-** lo que pasa es que Mikami beso a un chico en el parque – **dijo en tono serio y con los ojos cerrados

Sus padres se quedaron impresionados y sin habla ante la declaración de Itachi, de pronto todos los ojos se postraron en Mikami, que comenzó a sentir la presión y comenzó a cohibirse y sonrojarse, hasta el punto de que su cara parecía jitomate, así que decidió contar lo que paso en el parque

- **bueno no mal entiendan, lo que pasa es que en el parque me perdí, y comencé a buscar desesperadamente a Itachi-niisan, y a Sasuke-niisan cuando me caí, y un chico que parece un ángel me ayudo, me lastimé y él me curo, después me ayudo a buscarlos, y todo el tiempo me llamaba Mikami-hime, y entonces le pregunte por que me llamaba así y me contesto que era porque era tan bonita como una princesa, y que con este vestido parecía princesa de cuentos de hadas – **al decir lo último casi se desmaya causando que su madre riera – **y por eso le di un beso para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi** –

**- y bueno ese pequeño caballero tiene nombre Mikami-chan – **pregunto su madre riendo ante la cara demasiado seria de su esposa, y la expresión de ira en rostro de Sasuke

**- si se llama Uzumaki Naruto, y te juro okasan en verdad es un ángel, es amable, atento, lindo y guapo, es rubio, esta ligeramente bronceado, sus ojos azules son como zafiros, y su mirada es tan profunda como el mismo mar, te juro en verdad es igual a los ángeles de los que me cuentas – **lo dijo muy emocionada, debido a que noto que su madre en vez de estar enojada al parecer la apoyaba

* _esto no me gusta nada, ese chico es el último de su clan, y mi hija no va a compartir novio con nadie _* pensó Fugaku con mirada seria en su rostro

* _esto se pone muy interesante, vamos a ver cómo te desenvuelves Naruto-kun, a ver si te conviertes en el hombre que mi hermanita necesita_ * pensó Itachi sin abrir los ojos

- **bueno entonces un día de estos tienes que traer a ese pequeño caballero para que lo conozca la familia – **dijo Mikoto sonriente, provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la pequeña que se abalanzo a abrazarla, pero no fue la única reacción que causo, Sasuke de pronto aventó los cubiertos a la mesa y se paró de ella furioso, dirigiéndose a su cuarto

En la casa del hokage todos estaban ya en el comedor, Asuma, el tercero, Kurenai, Rin, Anko, Naruto, pero había una chica de 6 años, de tez morena, ojos de color miel y el cabello negro, la chavita tenía unas facciones muy finas, y era bastante bonita, y su cabello lo tenía bastante corto, estaba muy callada, y así estuvo durante toda la cena, bueno en sí, los temas eran demasiado tediosos para los dos niños, en ese momento la chica se levanto y salió del comedor, el tercer hokage la miro, con tristeza, y esto no paso desapercibido por Naruto, que la siguió hasta el jardín, era de noche y las estrellas estaban bellas alumbrando el cielo, pero eso no era lo que estaba viendo la niña, ella tenia fija la mirada en el monumento de los hokages, en la cabeza del tercero, en ese momento Naruto le acaricio suavemente el hombro

**- hola creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y no se pero te siento un poco triste, si se puede que tienes, puedes hablar conmigo – **dijo Naruto provocando que la chica volteara y lo mirara a los ojos, en ese momento Naruto la encanto con su sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la niña, que rápidamente volvió su cara y miro de nuevo el movimiento de lo hokages

- **sabes, si estoy triste, solo soy la nieta del tercero, todos me respetan por eso, no puedo tener una relación real, porque nadie me ve a mí, solo ven a la nieta del tercero, sabes me gusta mi gusta mi nombre, Sarutobi Chizuru, y lo peor creo que la mayoría de la gente no lo sabe – **cuando lo dijo comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y bajo la mirada, solo hasta que una mano e poso sobre su hombro, en signo de consuelo

- **pues yo creo que lo único que tienes que hacer demostrarles lo que vales, para que así ellos te reconozcan por lo que vales y por lo que eres, a mí toda la aldea me odia, y no se porque, por eso me voy a convertir en hokage, y todos ellos me van a reconocer por quien soy, me van a aceptar, porque les voy a demostrar que no soy lo que ellos piensan, este el único consejo que te puedo dar, espero que te sirva Chizuru-chan – **dijo el rubio haciendo que la niña lo mirara de nuevo, Naruto limpio sus lagrimas cariñosamente y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tierna y angelical, cautivando a la niña y provocándole un tremendo sonrojo, y bastante cohibida le contesto

- **muchas gracias Naruto-kun – **al terminar de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y así paso el año, Naruto se hizo muy cercano a sus 5 amigas ellas lo querían en demasía y era reciproco, por supuesto sus oneechans estaban bastante celosas de sus amigas, porque ya lo estaban compartiendo con ellas aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, pero no solo ellas se habían encariñado con el pequeño, sus familias también, Tsubaki, Bara ya lo consideraban parte de su familia, por supuesto Hiashi no desistió en su petición al hokage, al igual que Inoichi pero él lo hizo a escondidas de su mujer, Uchiha Mikoto también se encariño con el niño, a diferencia de Fugaku que siempre lo miraba con frialdad, Itachi muy por debajo del agua apoyaba a Naruto, y Sasuke lo empezó a odiar, porque su relación con Mikami iba creciendo, y él en su mente pensaba que la alejaba de él, y bueno el tercer hokage estaba feliz de que su nieta pasara el mayor tiempo posible con Naruto, el era muy buena influencia para ella, incluso cambió su actitud, ahora trabajaba duro para ser reconocida, y bueno que decir de la pequeña Hanabi, cada vez que lo veía no soltaba a su oniisama, y cuidado con que alguien se le acercara

Solo faltaba un día para que Naruto entrara a la academia y estaba en el parque jugando con sus dos primeras amigas, Sakura e Ino cuando de pronto hacia ellos caminaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño atado en dos chongos y ojos cafés, justo cuando se topo con ellos

- **hola Sakura-san ¿como estas? Hace tiempo que no te veo – **dijo sonriente la castaña

- **hola Tenten-san, muy bien, jugando un poco con mis amigos, es que Naruto-kun mañana entra a la academia ninja, creo que tu también ¿verdad? – **dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

- **hola mucho gusto Tenten-san, a mi tonta amiga se le olvido presentarnos, yo soy Yamanaka Ino, mucho gusto – **dijo la pequeña rubia de 7 años con una ligera sonrisa

- **si creo que si se le olvido, jeje, mucho gusto y tu eres el chico que entra a la academia mañana ¿verdad? – **pregunto Tenten dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto, este le sonrió como solo el sabe, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Tenten, esto no paso desapercibido por ninguna de las acompañantes del rubio

- **si yo también entro mañana a la academia, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien Tenten-chan – **dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa angelical y tierna, provocando un sonrojo en la cara de la pequeña castaña

* _que chico tan mas lindo, aunque un poco raro que me diga Tenten-chan tan rápido, pero si alguien tan guapo como él me dice así la verdad no me importa_ * pensó la castaña

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había empezado la academia, junto con el infierno de Naruto, ya no tenía tanto tiempo libre para ver a sus amigas, a la única que veía era a Tenten debido a que estaban en la misma clase, Naruto al salir de la academia iba directo a casa comía con sus hermanas, y su profesor en turno se lo llevaba a entrenar, los lunes Kakashi, entrenándolo en ninjutsu, los martes era Rin quien lo entrenaba en el control de chakra, quien también lo iba a ayudar en lo académico, pero apareció un profesor de la academia, Umino Iruka que era el único que no quería sabotear el entrenamiento básico del chico en la escuela, quien lo ayudaba en ese campo, los miércoles era el día más pesado, su entrenamiento en taijutsu y uso de armas, el encargado era Ryoma, según Naruto era bipolar, ya que cuando no entrenaban el era muy divertido y simpático, muy extrovertido, pero cuando estaban en horas de entrenamiento era un total demonio cruel que no tenia piedad, desde su primer entrenamiento lo obligo a usar unas pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos, que cada vez que se acostumbrara lo suficiente, aumentaban de peso, los jueves eran iguales, ya que toda la frustración de Anko, y los celos los sacaba entrenándolo en resistencia, velocidad y estamina el entrenamiento consistía en una persecución, o bueno Naruto tenía que correr por su vida, y el viernes era el día que Naruto mas amaba, debido a su entrenamiento de genjutsu, impartido por Kurenai, ya que aunque ella era estricta, lo mimaba demasiado, y a eso había que aumentarle que Naruto no tenía talento en el campo del genjutsu, así que Kurenai se enfoco en entrenarlo en cómo contra restar genjutsus.

Ese mismo día que era miércoles por cierto, Naruto iba saliendo de la academia, se encontró a una Tenten llorando en el campo de tiro, mas o menos 50 kunais esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero en los objetivos no había más que 5 clavados, la pequeña estaba hincada en forma de derrota, mirando al suelo y llorando sin cesar, al ver esto Naruto no se pudo contener y fue a intentar averiguar que le pasaba y de paso si podía consolarla un poco, no importaba el ogro de maestro que le tocaba ese día, Tenten era su amiga y la iba a intentar ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, a llegar junto a la chica la sujeto suavemente del hombro, provocando que esta lo mirara directo a los ojos, por un segundo se perdió en ellos, sin duda denotaban preocupación

- **hola Tenten-chan, que sucede ¿por qué lloras?, no es normal verte llorar, tu siempre estás muy alegre, y te juro que ver tus hermosos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas no me gusta, llorar no te queda – **dijo el pequeño sonriendo tratando de reconfortar a su amiga, que al parecer cedía ante esa tierna y esperanzadora sonrisa

- **Naruto-kun, a lo mejor tu no sabes pero mi sueño es convertirme en una kunoichi del calibre de la legendaria Tsunade-sama, pero soy una inútil, no hago nada bien, ni siquiera puedo darles a los objetivos, uno de cada diez disparos golpea un objetivo, supongo que no tiene caso seguir así, lo único que voy a lograr es decepcionarme de mi misma – **dijo la niña entre sollozos, provocando una mirada comprensiva de su amigo rubio

- **así que piensas rendirte, sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado, eso está mal Tenten-chan, dicen que la fuerza de voluntad hace milagros, que con la fuerza de voluntad y el trabajo duro un hombre puede alcanzar una estrella, si en verdad ese es tu sueño aférrate a él y da hasta la última gota de tu sudor por conseguirlo, si al final no lo consigues, no te vas a sentir mal ya que sabrás que lo diste todo, pero si te rindes ahora vas a terminar arrepintiéndote, si después de haberlo dado todo, no consigues tocar la luna, aun quedan las estrellas, nunca te des por vencida y el trabajo duro te rendirá muchos frutos y satisfacciones, ya lo veras – **dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa cálida y angelical, provocando que esa mirada triste y derrotada de su amiga se llenara de esperanza y ganas de seguir adelante, en ese momento un sonrojo se formo en la cara de la chica y sola mente lo abrazo fuerte

Eran las 9 de la noche, en la trastienda de una tienda de armas había un departamento, en el estaban Tenten y su madre, Tentsuru, cenando en el comedor, Tentsuru había notado que su hija estaba más feliz de lo normal, así que decidió preguntarle

- **Ten-chan, hoy estas mas feliz que de costumbre, ocurrió algo bueno en la academia – **pregunto con una sonrisa

- ** si kasan, ocurrió algo muy bueno hoy, un amigo me dio un consejo, que voy a atesorar toda la vida, en verdad es el ser más puro y amable que conozco – **le contesto la chica con un tenue sonrojo, que su madre captó en seguida

- **Ten-chan acaso te gusta ese chico – **ante esa pregunta la pequeña se puso total y completamente roja

- **pero que dices kasan, el es solo mi amigo, si él en verdad es muy guapo, y muy lindo, aparte todavía estoy muy chica para esas cosas no crees – **le contesto desviando la mirada y un tanto nerviosa

- **bueno si es así, de todas maneras creo que deberías invitarlo a cenar, para agradecerle lo que hizo por ti no crees, aparte me gustaría conocerlo ¿cómo dices que se llama? – **

**- Uzumaki Naruto – **al escuchar el nombre Tentsuru se puso muy pensativa

* _hay hija, que mala suerte tienes, la magia de los Namikaze ya dejo estragos en ti_** ***

Tres meses pasaron, y Naruto fue promovido de su clase, también la cena en casa Tenten había salido de maravilla, Tentsuru quedo maravillada con el pequeño, al parecer su magia había dejado estragos en la madre de Tenten quien al ser la mejor amiga de la madre de Naruto, Kushina, le tomo cariño muy rápido, la vida del pequeño se había tornado muy monótona, escuela entrenamiento y en sus ratos libres visitaba a sus amigas, también sus oneechans se habían vuelto muy melosas con él, se acercaba el día en el que tendría que irse de la aldea para entrenar

Un año más había pasado, y Naruto a sus apenas 9 años de edad iba avanzando como un avión en sus entrenamiento y en la academia, si seguía así de seguro en menos de un año acabaría graduándose, pero no todo era felicidad un par de meses atrás una de las tragedias más grandes en la historia de Konoha había sucedido, Uchiha Itachi, el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha también conocido con el Uchiha con el talento más grande en la historia de ese clan, había masacrado y exterminado casi por completo a su clan, solo dejando con vida a su madre y a sus hermanos pequeños, este incidente hizo que Naruto faltara dos semanas a clases y a sus entrenamientos, debido a que la mayor parte de esas dos semanas las había pasado consolando a su amiga Mikami y a su madre Mikoto, pero la mas grande preocupación era el cambio de actitud de el hermano de Mikami, se había convertido en un chico solitario y oscuro, que no sonreía, al parecer valoraba mas todo lo que había perdido gracias a su hermano a atesorar lo que aun seguía con vida, que eran su madre y su hermana, esto enfurecía en demasía a Naruto tanto que el último fin de semana que pasó reconfortando a su amiga tuvo una pelea con Sasuke, aun así su relación con Mikami y Mikoto no se deterioró, pero lo raro fue ver el temperamento de Naruto, el era un chico calmado y listo, nunca actuaba antes de pensar, pero en ese día la ira le había ganado sorprendiendo a todos los que lo conocían

Había terminado ya el segundo año de Naruto en la academia, y sorpresivamente el rubio se graduó con honores, por supuesto no gracias a los maestros de la academia sino por sus maestros particulares, bueno el único maestro de la academia que en verdad le enseño a Naruto fue Umino Iruka, con el cual creó una muy fuerte relación de amistad, Naruto salió con un buen repertorio de jutsus fuera de los que enseñaban en la academia Kakashi le había ayudado a despertar su naturaleza de chakra, 3 jutsus elementales de rango b, también le enseño a canalizar su naturaleza de chakra atravez de objetos, como kunais para incrementar su filo, debido a que su naturaleza es de viento, pero el jutsu que más le gusto fue el jutsu que le enseño para poderse graduar de la academia, el kage bunshin no jutsu, este jutsu le sirvió para muchas cosas como el entrenamiento, su control de chakra estaba al nivel del de un chunin experimentado, su taijutsu era muy bueno, aunque él no lo sabía, Ryoma, le dio las bases del taijutsu que usaba su madre, durante el entrenamiento fuera de la villa tenía pensado hacer que lo perfeccionara, y su puntería era muy buena, así como el uso de kunais y shurikens, también le ayudo un poco a aprender las bases del kendo, cosa que también le enseñaría, debido a que él era un muy reconocido espadachín.

Kurenai le había enseñado toda la teoría sobre el genjutsu, y ya era muy bueno para detectarlos y salir de ellos, y su resistencia y velocidad eran muy buenos gracias a las exhaustivas corre tizas por parte de su amada Anko-neechan, que también le habían enseñado a estar siempre alerta, y bueno por supuesto las pesas dadas por Ryoma ya eran parte de su cuerpo.

La graduación había terminado y fue ahí cuando Ryoma le dio la noticia de su viaje de entrenamiento, partirían al día siguiente, así que se dedico a despedirse de todos a los que quería, pero de todas sus amigas la despedida más emotiva se la dio Mikami, Naruto había sido su ángel, gracias a él había podido superar la tragedia de su clan, la chica de 9 años sentía que se le iba la vida, pero Naruto le prometió que volvería máximo en 3 años, al igual que le prometió a todas las demás, todo el resto de la tarde la paso con sus oneechans, quienes lo mimaron lo mas que pudieron, incluso Anko lo obligo a dormir con ella, sin duda alguna ella era quien más lo extrañaría, de las 3 pero no lo iba a demostrar, ese pequeño de 10 años era su vida entera, y así al día siguiente en la puerta principal de la villa las 3 lo vieron partir con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sabían que llevaba un gran guarda espaldas.

Ya llevaban 4 mese de viaje, cuando pararon en un restaurante para viajeros a comer algo, Naruto había recibido un entrenamiento exhaustivo ese día, así que Ryoma pensaba recompensarlo por el esfuerzo, justo cuando un shinobi los veía fijamente, así que se paró de su mesa y se sentó en la que ellos estaban sentados, mirando fijamente a Naruto, él era un jounin de alrededor de 40 años de Iwa el tipo estaba bastante borracho y dijo

- **tú eres igual al rayo amarillo de Konoha, claro en niño – **dijo con voz seria y mirándolo a los ojos

- **oye amigo creo que será mejor que te largues y dejes de molestar a mi alumno – **le dijo Ryoma mirándolo serió, provocando que el jounin lo mirara, y enfocando mejor lo reconoció

- **tú eres, ese chiquillo, el estudiante de la amante del rayo amarillo, esa peli roja, wow una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, lástima que fuera una zorra maldita y engreída – **dijo divertido, regresando la mirada a Naruto que por alguna razón estaba furioso ante las palabras del jounin, y esto lo noto el jounin y comenzó a hacerse conjeturas en la cabeza

- **tú, maldito mocoso eres su hijo, ya sabía yo que no podía haber tal parecido sin parentesco, Konoha ah hecho muy buen trabajo escondiéndote pero ya no mas los enemigos de tu padre te perseguirán hasta aniquilarte, incluyéndome a mí – **dijo enrabiado el jounin mientras sujetaba del cuello Naruto que ante tales palabras estaba atónito, aparte de que no se podía mover debido a que lo estaban asfixiando, el jounin saco un kunai y justo antes de que apuñalara a Naruto, una patada lo saco volando del restaurante

Ryoma fue el que le dio la patada, muy calmado salió del restaurante, al ver esto jounin borracho se abalanzo contra Ryoma con kunai en mano, pero en un movimiento Ryoma saco su kodachi a una velocidad casi imperceptible, hizo un corte y la guardo en unos pocos segundos, en jounin de Iwa lo miro incrédulo, y cayó de rodillas erguido desangrándose por un corte profundo que recorría todo su torso, y solo pudo decir una cosa antes de morir

- **supongo que si eres discípulo de la rosa escarlata de Konoha –** al decir esto cayó boca abajo sin vida creando un enorme charco de sangre, en ese momento salió Naruto atónito y cuando iba a preguntar Ryoma con una sonrisa triste le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera

Cuando llegaron a un claro Ryoma le explico todo, cuando ambos estaban sentados en una gran roca, le contó sobre su padre, que Kakashi y Rin fueron sus subordinados, de su madre Kushina, que el Kurenai y Asuma fueron sus discípulos, lo del kyubii y las razones por las cuales Minato lo sello en el, y entendió porque la gente de Konoha le odiaba, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y una mano de apoyo apretó su hombro, le conto sobre los intentos fallidos de todos por adoptarlo, lastrabas del consejo civil, quien era su padrino y próximo maestro, ante toda la información recibida, fue digerida poco a poco, hasta después de unas horas se soltó a llorar, y dio un grito de dolor Ryoma lo dejo llorar todo lo que quiso, solo miro con dolo en su mirada

Un año completo había pasado desde el incidente con el jounin de Iwa, Naruto el día anterior había tenido un entrenamiento demasiado intensivo, que cayó dormido en el bosque debido al cansancio, en la mañana una chica de cabello largo negro liso, y unos ojos azul marino oscuros profundos y apacibles, la chica tenía 11 años de edad, igual que Naruto ella estaba recolectando fruta de algunos aboles, cuando miro al chico tendido en el pasto apacible, cuando se acerco a él, lo miro fijamente y se sonrojo un poco el chico era guapo y ahí tendido en el pasto en verdad daba la apariencia de ser un ángel, pero era temprano y el rocío de la mañana estaba en todo su esplendor, así que decidió despertarlo, y moviéndolo un poco el chico despertó y sus miradas chocaron, los ojos azules de ambos se miraron y fue cuando ella dijo

- **oye si duermes en la intemperie, as a cachar un resfriado – **dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- **creo que tienes razón – **contestó el rubio con esa sonrisa angelical

- **veo que eres un ninja, debes de ser fuerte – **dijo un poco sonrojada por la sonrisa en la cara del rubio, y mirando su protector frontal

- **si soy un genin de Konoha, pero todavía me falta mucho para ser fuerte, de hecho por eso me quede aquí dormido, entrene hasta desfallecer – **dijo sobándose la nuca un poco sonrojado

- **sabes no creo que solo el entrenamiento te haga fuerte, tienes gente que atesoras más que a otra cosa – **pregunto la chica

- **si, atesoro amuchas personas – **dijo el chico sonriente

- **entonces eres fuerte, porque el………. – **la chica fue interrumpida

- **el deseo de proteger a quienes amas te hace fuerte, exactamente por eso entreno para protegerlos – **dijo el chico sonriendo provocando que la chica se sonrojara, en ese momento Naruto intento levantarse pero no pudo, el desgaste en sus músculos no lo dejo así que la chica lo ayudo y lo llevo a su campamento, en el camino ambos se presentaron, la chica se llamaba Haku, cuando llegaron Ryoma quien estaba tomando te la invito a desayunar con ellos

Los tres platicaban muy animados mientras comían lo preparado por Ryoma, todo estaba muy ameno, Naruto le contaba todo lo referente a su viaje, amigos y familia, como Ryoma era bipolar según él, hasta que Ryoma hizo una pregunta incomoda

- **y bueno, Haku-chan, a que aldea de shinobis perteneces, porque a leguas se nota que eres una shinobi – **esta pregunta impacto a Naruto e hizo que Haku agachara la cabeza

En ese momento Haku comenzó a contarles su historia, como por su línea de sangre su padre había matado a su madre, y ella lo había matado a él, como pasó hambre y frío en las calles, como un shinobi la recogió y la cuido y la entreno, y que ahora vivía con él, en este punto ambos creyeron que el hombre que la había recogido era un buen hombre, vaya sorpresa que se llevarían al saber quien la recogió, y justo cuando Haku termino su relato un hombre sin playera y con vendas cubriendo la mitad de su cara apareció y llamo a Haku en un tono bastante rudo

- **Haku ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, es hora de irnos – **dijo el hombre bastante autoritario, esto asusto un poco a la chica, y justo cuando Haku se levanto, una mano en su hombro la detuvo para que no fuera a lado de ese hombre, al voltear miro como Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa, acto seguido Ryoma, se coloco en frente de la chica y miraba directo a los ojos al hombre

- **antes de que te la lleves, dime que significa para ti, si no me gusta tu respuesta olvídate de llevártela – **dijo Ryoma con un tono bastante fría

- **ella solo es mi arma, mi herramienta para cumplir mis ambiciones – **dijo el tipo bastante frío

- **si es así entonces no puedo permitir que te la lleves – **contesto Ryoma con una sonrisa, en ese momento Haku le grito desesperada a Ryoma

- **Ryoma-san para por favor, yo le debo todo lo que soy y lo que tengo a Zabusa-san, no me importa si para él, solo soy un arma, el me salvo de mi soledad y mi sufrimiento, el me dio algo que nadie más me ha podido dar, el sentimiento de ser necesitada – **antes de que pudiera seguir Naruto coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la joven callándola, y se dirigió a Zabusa

- **Haku-chan ya no digas mas, y tu maldito sin cejas como te atreves a hablar así de alguien quien te admira e idolatra de esa manera, ella es un ser humano no una maldita herramienta, ella te atesora y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, es una chica noble y linda, y si es así como piensas de ella jamás voy a permitir que te la lleves, tu no te mereces su cariño, aunque tenga que acabarte con mis propias manos – **dijo Naruto iracundo, cosa que impresionó a Ryoma, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía tan agresivo, pero Zabusa le contesto sonriente

- **mocoso, y te llamas a ti mismo shinobi, no me hagas reír, los shinobis no somos más que armas, un shinobi no tiene sentimientos, porque eso solo te debilita, en eso consiste este mundo regido bajo las reglas de los ninjas – **dijo soltando una carcajada

- **si es así simplemente tengo que cambiar el mundo, y déjame decirte que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra porque ese es mi camino de ninja – **dijo el rubio apuntando con el puño hacia Zabusa, esas palabras dejaron huellas en los que estaban ahí, Zabusa lo miraba incrédulo, y Haku o miraba impresionada, con unos ojos llenos de esperanza, Ryoma solo lo miraba sonriente, en ese momento Ryoma se coloco en posición de batalla, al igual que Zabusa

- **va a ser un completo gusto, pelear contigo, Momochi Zabusa, demonio de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, y antiguo mimbro de los 7 shinobis katana de la niebla, criminal de rango A, acusado por el delito asesinato en contra del 3 Mizukage, y traición por intento de golpe de estado, supongo que contra ti no me debo contener – **dijo Ryoma, llevando su mano derecha a su katana

- **lo mismo digo Konoha no ten ken (**espada divina de Konoha**) Hikou Ryoma, tu fama es bien conocida a lo largo del mundo, discípulo de la rosa escarlata de Konoha, y heredero del estilo tenryu de kenjutsu, pero si nos vamos a duelos de espadas, crees poder vencer a un ex shinobi katana, no me hagas reír – **dijo esto sacando su enorme espada de su espalda

Y así comenzó la batalla, Ryoma desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció en frente de Zabuza, desenfundando su espada para rebanarlo, pero Zabuza se protegió rápidamente con su espada sacando chispas del golpe, la espada de Ryoma era muy peculiar su hoja era de un color rojo opaco como sangre seca, la tsuba (protector, que va entre la hoja y el mango)era de oro puro reforzada con acero en forma de la suástica nazi (símbolo nazi) el mango o tsuka estaba cubierto por piel negra y los rombos eran de oro, y un dragón creciente en la hoja completamente de oro, Ryoma comenzó a ganar en el duelo de fuerza debido a que su katana comenzó a cortar lentamente la hoja de la espada de Zabusa, el jounin de kiri se alejo al ver esto y con una sonrisa dijo

- **menuda katana tienes ahí, amigo mío, esa debe de ser Mephisto, y la kodachi en tu costado izquierdo debe ser Luzbel, las espadas hermanas de la leyenda del clan Hikou, tu herencia, la leyenda cuenta que el primer líder de tu clan las creo para eliminar a un demonio, y que al hacerlo las espadas absorbieron la esencia del demonio, ahora cada vez que alguien es asesinado por la hoja de esas espadas, estas absorben los residuos de sangre, tiñendo sus hojas de rojo, en verdad esplendidas armas, me las quedare cuando te mate – **dijo el demonio de kiri sin quitar su sonrisa

- **veo que mi herencia me precede, y es mas famosa que yo, pero en verdad crees poder matarme, no eres rival – **estas palabras de Ryoma si enfurecieron a Zabusa, que haciendo varios sellos dijo

- **suiton-misil de dragón de agua – **y un enorme dragón de agua se formo en el lago a lado de ellos, que le lazo a toda velocidad contra Ryoma, pero justo antes de impactarlo el dragón se partió a la mitad y se evaporo en un instante, y ahí se encontraba Ryoma que agarraba su espada como si hubiera hecho un corte de hacha, pero una enorme flama carmesí envolvía a Mephisto, al ver esto Zabusa estaba completamente en shock – **¿cómo es posible? el fuego es débil contra el agua – **terminó el demonio de kiri

- **Zabusa, eres un poco cerrado no crees, un shinobi siempre tiene que estar un paso adelante, esperar lo inesperado, y tu te quedas estancado en la ley de que el agua vence al fuego, pero en la ley no es así, el fuego es débil contra el agua, pero deberías de saber que mi clan es reconocido como maestro en el uso del elemento fuego, lo único que hice es llevar mi manipulación del fuego al mas alto nivel, jinsei no hono (**flama de la vida**) el fuego escarlata, esta técnica eleva la temperatura de la flama a tal grado que el agua se evapora al contacto, y déjame decirte que ahora estas acabado – **al decir esto, dio un sablazo, provocando que una gran llamarada cubriera todo en frente de él, y cuando los dos chicos pensaron que Ryoma había acabado con Zabusa este apareció atrás de Ryoma y estaba a punto de cortar al peli marrón a la mitad, pero antes de eso una hoja atravesó su pecho, Zabusa miro incrédulo, el sable que lo había atravesado, y vio que era la kodachi de Ryoma, en un movimiento rápido el jounin de Konoha la saco con su mano izquierda, y haciendo su brazo para atrás lo atravesó, en ese momento Zabusa cayo medio muerto al piso, sus ojos puestos en Naruto y dijo sus últimas palabras

- **chico, eres único, espero que cumplas tu palabra y cambies este mundo corrupto, y cuídala, se merece mucho más de lo que yo le di – **al decir estas últimas palabras cerró los ojos y murió, causando que Haku corriera a su lado y le llorara

Y así pasaron 3 años, Naruto ya era un experto en taijutsu, también era excelente en el kendo, sin duda se había vuelto en extremo fuerte, Haku se había vuelto genin de Konoha, bajo la recomendación de Ryoma y la aceptación del hokage por medio de mensajes, Haku dejo atrás los kimonos y yukatas, para vestir de una forma más informal y atrevida, un top azul marino strapless que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, unas licras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna, y encima una mini falda beige, con camuflaje estilo militar, alrededor de su pierna derecha tenía un estuche de agujas ninja, alrededor de 30, su cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo baja, y unos mechones largos suelto en el frente de su cara, con el protector Fontal de Konoha en la frente.

Naruto también había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora llevaba un tang top de color naranja opaco, unos pantalones tipo cargo negros tipo anbu con rayas en los costados de color naranja opaco, y una chamarra de piel negra con franjas naranja opaco en los brazos, que siempre usaba abierta, un collar de oro con un remolino pequeño como dije que tenía varios zafiros como adornos, y un juego de katana y kodachi amarradas a su cinturón en su costado izquierdo, su cabello estaba bastante largo, con luces rojas en las puntas, su peinado rebelde, le daba un toque bastante salvaje, y su protector frontal en la frente, y un par de guantes negros sin dedos con una placa con el símbolo de konoha, en la mitad de la mano de lado de los nudillos.

Y Ryoma había dejado de lado su uniforme de jounin, para una vestimenta un poco más informal, igual que Naruto el estaba vestido, solo cambiaban los colores, sus pantalones eran verde oscuro, su tang top roja sangre, y su chamarra era verde con franjas rojas, también era de piel, pero él la usaba un poco cerrada en la parte de abajo, sus dos katanas legendarias, y su cabello color marrón, bastante largo, hasta media espalda estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja, con unos mechones en el frente que tapaban un poco sus ojos color verde limón.

Los tres estaban parados en la entrada principal de Konoha dispuestos a entrar, y dos pares de ojos miraban incrédulos, Izumo y Kotetsu, eran partidarios de que Naruto no era ningún demonio, y se llevaban muy bien con el chico, pero lo que los impresionó fue ver que el chico ya no era un niño, media 165cm, y tenía un cuerpo extremadamente bien trabajado, había crecido mucho, también los impresionó mucho el ver que Ryoma su ídolo había cambiado su vestuario, y su cabello era mucho más largo que cuando se fue, y la chica que venía con ellos aunque tenía cara de una niña de 13 años, su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, y media 159cm, una chica bastante alta para su edad, esa era la altura del novato del año que se graduaría ese mismo día de la academia.

Fin del capítulo 1

_**ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR**_

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ACLARARE LO DEL CABELLO DE NARUTO**_

_**TAMBIEN QUIERO ADELANTARLES QUE USARE EL ESTILO HITEN MITSURUGUI DEL ANIME RUROUNIN KENSHIN, PERO LE VOY A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE AL ESTILO, NO A LAS TECNICAS**_

_**LA ACADEMIA COMIENZA CURSOS EL 11 DE ENERO, Y LAS GRADUACIONES SON EL 30 DE NOVIEMBRE**_

_**EL CONSEJO DE CLANES, Y EL CONSEJO DE JOUNINS SABEN LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO DE BOCA DE EL TERCER HOKAGE**_

_**PERSONAJES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO:**_

_**BUENO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTA ES LA UNICA VEZ QUE VOY A PONER EDADES Y ESAS COSAS DE LOS PERSONAJES, POR QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ NO PINSO SALTARME TIEMPOS, BUENO SOLO LOS 2 AÑOS Y MEDIO DE ENTRENAMIENTO CON JIRAIYA, AHÍ POSIBLEMENTE VUELVA A ACLARAR EDADES, TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE VOY A USAR DIFERENTES FECHAS DE NACIMIENTO CON LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO LA DE NARUTO **_

_**NAMIKAZE MINATO: MURIÓ EL 11 DE OCTUBRE A LA EDAD DE 20 AÑOS**_

_**UZUMAKI KUSHINA: MURIÓ EL 11 DE OCTUBRE A LA EDAD DE 20 AÑOS**_

_**JIRAIYA: TIENE 43 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**TSUNADE: TIENE 43 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**SARUTOBI HIRUZEN: TIENE 69 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**SARUTOBI ASUMA: TIENE 25 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**HATAKE KAKSHI: TIENE 26 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**FUJI RIN: TIENE 26 AÑOS DE EDAD (EL APELLIDO ES INVENTADO DEBIDO A QUE NO SE CUAL ES)**_

_**YUHI KURENAI: TIENE 24 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**MITARASHI AÑKO: TIENE 20 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**HIKOU RYOMA: TIENE**_ _**24 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**YAMANAKA INOICHI: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**YAMANAKA BARA: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD, ES UNA MUJER DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CLARO, LARGO HASTA LA CINTURA, DE OJOS COLOR AZUL AQUAMARINA, FACCIONES FINAS, BUEN CUERPO, NO ES SHINOBI, SE ENCARGA DE LA FLORERIA DE SU FAMILIA**_

_**UCHIHA MIKOTO: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**UCHIHA ITACHI: 18 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**HYUUGA HIASHI: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD**_

_**HARUNO TSUBAKI: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD, CABELLO COLOR ROSA LARGO HASTA LA MITAD DE ESPALADA, CON MECHONES QUE CUBREN LIGERAMENTE SU ROSTRO, OJOS COLOR VERDE ESMERALDA, HERMOSA FIGURA, ES MEDICA NINJA DE NIVEL JOUNIN, FUERA DE SERVICIO EN MISIONES, ACTIVA EN EL CONSEJO DE JOUNINS, CON UN CONSULTORIO EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA VILLA**_

_**TENTSURU: 33 AÑOS DE EDAD, MADRE DE TENTEN, CABELLO CASTAÑO LARGO HASTA DEBAJO DE LOS HOMBROS, UN POCO QUEBRADO Y LO USA EN UNA COLA DE CABALLO BAJA, OJOS COLOR CAFÉ, BONITA FIGURA, JOUNIN FUERA DE SERVICIO EN MISIONES, ACTIVA EN EL CONSEJO DE JOUNINS, DUEÑA DE UNA ARMERIA **_

_**HARUNO SAKURA: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 24 DE SEPTIEMBRE**_

_**YAMANAKA INO: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 7 DE JULIO**_

_**HYUUGA HINATA: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 15 DE OCTUBRE**_

_**HYUUGA HANABI: 7 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 10 DE MAYO**_

_**UCHIHA MIKAMI: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 12 DE AGOSTO, CABELLO CAFÉ OSCURO LARGO Y LAZIO HASTA LA MITAD DE LA ESPALDA, OJOS COLOR NEGRO AZABACHE, FACCIONES EXTREMADAMENTE FINAS, Y PIEL NIVEA COMO LA NIEVE, USA UNOS PANTALONES PESCADORES BLANCOS, UNA PLAYERA NEGRA ENTALLADA DE TIRANTES QUE DEJA AL DESCUBIERTO SU OMBLIGO, CON EL SIMBOLO DE SU CLAN EN LA ESPLADA, TIENE UNA ONITA FIGURA POCO DESARROLLADA, Y SU PROTECTOR FRONTAL LO USA EN SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA**_

_**SARUTOBI CHIZURU: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 30 DE JUNIO, TEZ BRONCEADA, CABELLO NEGRO CORTO HASTA DEBAJO DE LA NARIZ (COMO YOROUICHI DE BLEACH SIN LA COLA DE CABALLO) SUS OJOS SON COLOR AMARILLO INTENSO, HERMOSA FIGURA MUY DESARROLLADA PARA SU EDAD, USA UNOS HOT PANTS COLOR GRIS, Y UNA PLAYERA DE MANGA LARGA CAFÉ CLARO, CON UN ESCTE EN V, SU PROTECTOR FRNOTAL LO USA EN LA FRENTE, Y GUANTOS BLANCOS SIN DEDOS**_

_**TENTEN: 13 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 25 DE AGOSTO**_

_**HAKU: 13 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 14 DE NOVIEMBRE **_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE: 12 AÑOS DE EDAD CUMPLEAÑOS 12 DE AGOSTO**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO: 13 AÑOS DE EDAD, CUMPLEAÑOS 11 DE OCTUBRE**_


End file.
